boy&boy
by Hakumomo
Summary: Fer es un muchacho que ha llegado reciéntemente al instituto como "el nuevo", su lucha en esa selva de adolescentes de sobrevivir o morir en el intento hace conocer a su enemigo y rival... ¿¡Pero por qué este tiene que ser tan jodidamente adorable?
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

_**Capítulo 1: Encuentro.**_

Estoy ahora mismo en mi moto, no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que estoy trabajando, giro a la derecha en el próximo giro y veo que, en efecto, es la calle donde tengo que ir a entregar la comida para llevar. Aparco por ahí mismo para buscar los números de los edificios, cojo las pizzas y me pongo a buscar, no es muy difícil mi trabajo, aunque acabo siempre cansado cuando llego a casa con mi abuela.

Cuando termino de entregar la mercancía con mi mejor sonrisa, conquistando a la señora de la casa y dándome 5 dólares de propina por mi cara bonita (la cual es muy atractiva, por supuesto, sino no tendría tanto éxito) bajo del edificio contento con mi recompensa, pero justo cuando atravieso el portal hacia la calle escucho un frenazo de un coche y veo como una chica está en mitad de la calle, a punto de ser atropellada. Algo dentro de mí dio un vuelco, puede que de miedo o de preocupación, pero de inmediato corrí a su dirección, la cogí por la cintura y salté para llegar al otro extremo de la calle.

Aunque no se me note, soy muy atlético, suelo ser el número uno en las clases de deporte de mi instituto, además del entrenamiento que me suelen dar en las peleas callejeras que suelo estar implicado, por lo que he desarrollado el instinto de reaccionar deprisa en situaciones peligrosas. Noté como mis pies rozaban el coche que aún no parecía terminar de frenar, pero cerré los ojos y escondí mi cabeza entre los hombros mientras protegía con mis brazos la cabeza de la chica, porque el tortazo que nos íbamos a dar en el suelo no lo podía evitar. Noté como nos chocábamos con algo más blando de lo que había pensado y abrí los ojos con sorpresa, un rostro que conocía de vista me miraba sorprendido a pocos centímetros del mío, la chica había chocado con su pecho y estaba siendo aplastada entre los dos, me aparté a un lado de la sorpresa.

 **\- ¡Nico! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Dije, dedicándole una sonrisa amable, era compañero de clase, nunca había hablado con él, bueno, es que llevo una semana solo en ese instituto, por lo que todavía estoy integrándome, el chico cogió por los hombros a la muchacha y la incorporó con la delicadeza de un noble, lo único que sabía de él es que era el primero del instituto en lo que se refería en notas, además del tío bueno, aunque, claro está, ese puesto se puso en cuestión cuando llegué yo.

 **\- ¿Se encuentra bien?**

La chica se apartó el pelo del rostro y me asombré de su cara, ya que me pareció bastante atractiva, parecía asustada y desorientada, me acerqué a ella y vi satisfactoriamente que mi maniobra no parecía haber hecho heridas en la piel clara de esa chica. Primero se fijó en Nico (en el cual aún estaba sentada) y luego en mí, dando un respingo.

 **\- ¡Fer!**

¿Esa chica tan guapa me conoce?


	2. Capítulo 2: Creo que no entiendo nada

**_Capítulo 2: Creo que no entiendo nada._**

Cuando por fin los tres nos incorporamos Nico nos miró, primero a ella y luego a mí, creo que puedo adivinar lo que está pensando, también se ha dado cuenta lo sobrenaturalmente guapa que es, con esa tez blanca y lisa y ese cabello largo y castaño, por no hablar de los ojos miel. La verdad es que es mi estilo totalmente… ¿Debería de utilizar mis artimañas?

 **\- Es mejor que os deje solos entonces…**

Fue lo que dijo mi compañero, un poco dudoso, yo lo retuve por el codo.

 **\- ¿A dónde vas? Vayamos a comer los tres.**

La verdad es que siempre he querido hablar con él, quiero decir… Es mi rival en el puesto de _"tío bueno"_ del instituto, no puedo pasar por alto que tengo que conocer a mi enemigo, siempre me pareció muy tímido, incluso pensé que le hacían bullying en clase, pero en esta semana nadie se ha burlado de él ni pegado, es como si el chico estuviera vetado… A lo mejor tiene una familia poderosa… Nico frunció el seño, como si no entendiera mi comportamiento amistoso y me hizo soltarle de un tirón.

 **\- Tengo que estudiar.**

 **\- ¿¡Más?! ¡Joder! Pero si ya eres el primero de la clase, tío…**

Me fulmina con la mirada, yo me mordí el labio, a lo mejor me estoy cogiendo demasiadas confianzas, pero entonces la chica se sobresaltó por sí sola y se apartó.

 **\- Yo… ¡Tengo que irme!**

La chica empezó a correr, alcé mi mano para retenerla, pero la tía es rápida.

 **\- ¡Oye! ¡Que aún no me has dicho de qué me conoces!**

Pero eso no la hizo detener, Nico y yo nos quedamos allí viendo como desaparecía por la esquina de la calle.

 **\- Estaba buena…**

Dijo él.

 **\- Y que lo digas, tío. Buenísima, parecía una modelo.**

Nico me miró, extrañado.

 **\- ¿De qué la conoces?**

 **\- Ni puta idea. –** Me encogí los hombros, igual de desconcertado que él. **\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?**


	3. Capítulo 3: Mantén cerca a tus enemigos

**_Capítulo 3: Mantén cerca a tus enemigos._**

 **\- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?**

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y señaló mi casco negro que había caído al suelo por la maniobra.

 **\- ¿No estás trabajando ahora mismo?**

Reí y le puse un brazo por los hombros cómodamente, disfrutando de la cara de _"¿¡qué haces gilipollas!?"_ que puso.

 **\- Esta era mi última entrega. Venga vamos a comer, ¿qué te apetece?**

Nico se separó de mí y suspiró.

 **\- Parece que será imposible decirte que tengo que estudiar… Vamos, quiero algo de carne.**

¡Éxito! Parece que este tío no tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad. Sonreí y corrí en busca de mi casco y seguidamente a donde había aparcado mi moto con Nico siguiéndome.

 **\- ¡Carne! Genial, conozco el sitio perfecto, vamos, siéntate detrás de mí.**

Nico me obedeció sin una palabra, me sorprendí de lo obediente que fue, bueno, tampoco era para tanto, al fin y al cavo es el niño de los profesores, el chico miró a su alrededor, preocupado.

 **\- ¿Y mi casco?**

 **\- ¿Para qué quieres un casco? No eres el que conduce.**

El chico me miró, medio sonriendo.

 **\- Eres bastante estúpido, ¿no?**

Paso de ofenderme por eso, no soy tan infantil… ¡Joder! ¡Qué cabreo de repente!

 **\- ¡Cuidadito, niñato! Venga, vamos a comer, prometo que la próxima vez tendré un casco para la princesa.**

Tuvimos el viaje tranquilo, lo llevé a un puesto de comida que estaba bastante bien, ponían música cañera y las tías iban en minifalda, aunque el ambiente en sí parecía bastante peligroso para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado, mientras nos adentrábamos en busca de una mesa vacía noté como Nico me cogía de la chaqueta de cuero, con miedo de separarse de mí, no pude evitar reírme para mí a sus espaldas, ya que me recordaba a un niño. Cuando nos sentamos pedí por los dos sin darle opción a elegir.

 **\- Créeme, te encantará este plato, ya verás.**

Fue lo que dije mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con una mano y me movía con la música. Pienso pasarlo bien mientras lo conozco mejor, aunque no me puedo quitar de la cabeza a la chica. ¿¡Quién demonios es?!


	4. Capítulo 4: Mierda, si es que

_**Capítulo 4: Mierda, si es que siempre me ocurre lo mismo.**_

La camarera trajo dos jarras de cerveza y me giñó el ojo (el cual respondí con una sonrisa provocativa) y con un gran plato de carne variada para asar en la barbacoa de la mesa, Nico cogió la carne y empezó a cortarla con las tijeras para ponerlas al fuego.

 **\- ¿Por qué te trasladaste de instituto?**

Me preguntó, yo sonreí mientras bebía de mi cerveza.

 **\- Porque me expulsaron por meterme en peleas… Además una madre de una chica me denunció por intentar ligármela. Qué puta, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me hablaba, al parecer me perseguía a todas partes y no iba a la academia, y la culpa es mía porque yo la seduje.**

Me quedé callado para ver qué opinaba, él me miró un momento y entendió que esperaba su opinión, pero volvió a su tarea de cortar la carne y ponerla en la barbacoa.

 **\- Parece muy típico de ti.**

Le fulminé con la mirada.

 **\- ¿A ti no te pasa? ¿No eres el tío bueno del instituto? Los chocolates, las cartas de amor… Las obsesionadas que te dicen que si no sales con ellas se suicidarán…**

Nico rió, es la primera vez que escucho su risa, y no sé por qué me sentí más tranquilo.

 **\- Entiendo eso, aunque ninguna me ha dicho que se suicidará. Toma.**

Con las pinzas cogió un trozo de carne ya hecho y me lo alcanzó, no pude evitar sonreír y comer lo que me estaba dando.

 **\- Gracias.**

Si tiene que ver con la comida, suelo ser amable y feliz, no necesité coger mis pinzas, ya que cada vez que terminaba, ya estaba Nico con un trozo de carne más en las suyas dispuesto a dármelo como un buen ciervo, de repente no me cae nada mal.

 **\- Pareces ahora mismo un perro meneando la cola de felicidad.**

Rió el chico. Yo gruñí mientras le veía comerse un trozo él y luego alcanzar otro a mi boca.

 **\- Cállate, gilipollas, con la comida no se bromea… Alcánzame la verdura. -** Nico envolvió la carne en hojas y luego me la dio en la boca, yo la mastiqué y cuando ya empecé a tener hueco en la boca pude decir. **\- Tío, te quiero, sabes hacerme feliz, en serio.**

Mierda, yo venía aquí para conocer a mi enemigo… Pero ahora mismo quiero ser su amigo, me cae bien, aunque sea un blandengue, inteligente y poco rebelde. Y riendo se ve mucho más sociable que en clase.


	5. Capítulo 5: En clase

_**Capítulo 5: En clase.**_

Este instituto no está mal del todo, quiero decir, normalmente los malotes rebeldes que buscan peleas son los tíos populares y guapos, pero aquí los populares son los inteligentes y virtuosos (yo soy de los virtuosos, sí, soy un malote rebelde que busca peleas virtuoso) Entré en la clase y me senté en mi pupitre, cogí mi mochila y la abrí para colocar los libros, entonces entró Nico y lo saludé con una sonrisa y sacudiendo la mano.

 **\- ¡Ey, tío!**

 **-Buenos días.**

Joder, qué frio, ¿no le sentirán bien las mañanas? ¿O es que es así de asquerosamente educado? No sabría qué decir, la verdad, porque cara de sueño tiene. Puede que solo sea gilipollas. Poco a poco la clase empezó a llenarse, las chicas venían personalmente a saludarme, no me sabía aún los nombres, estaba Sandra (la única tía decente de la clase) y Beth, su mejor amiga, y una chica que siempre las sigue, gordita, que no sé cómo se llama. De los chicos vino Daniel y Sam, que la chocaron conmigo al entrar en clase, ya que se habían convertido en colegas mío en este poco tiempo (bueno, vale, a Daniel lo conozco de antes, culpable). Sam últimamente le huele mucho el culo a Daniel.

 **\- Ey, tío, hay un vídeo en internet de ti salvando a una chica muy heroicamente.**

Fruncí el ceño.

 **\- ¿Alguien lo gravó? ¿En vez de ayudar?**

Daniel asintió y me dio su móvil para que pudiera verlo, vi mis torpes movimientos para salvar a la chica, joder, qué vergüenza, cómo odio que me graven, en serio, era feliz pensando lo bien que había quedado la maniobra. Entonces pude ver como Nico corrió con todas sus fuerzas a nuestra dirección para hacer de colchoneta, cogiéndonos a los dos con sus brazos, haciendo una mueca de dolor, incluso yo pude ver como se daba en la cabeza con toda la acera.

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cercano de Nico?**

Me preguntó Sam, mirando el vídeo conmigo.

 **\- Ayer fuimos a cenar.**

Fue lo que dije, encogiéndome de los hombros, recordando lo mucho que le reñí porque no tomó ni una sola gota de su jarra de cerveza porque tenía alcohol, ¡por favor, qué cobarde! Me tuve que beber las dos jarras yo, aunque fue él quien invitó la comida, no sé aún por qué ni en qué momento, la verdad. Entonces el profesor llegó y nos mandó a callar, todos se sentaron.

 **\- Os presento a vuestra nueva compañera: Teresa.**

¡Joder! ¡Es la chica del casi accidente! Qué guapa está con el uniforme… Y esas piernas al aire… ¡¿Pero de qué me conoce?!


	6. Capítulo 6: Demasiado fantástico todo

**_Capítulo 6: Demasiado fantástico todo._** ****

No me puedo creer que a Teresa le toque sentarse a mi lado, soy el puto amo ahora mismo, me siento envidiado por todos los chicos de la clase (y las chicas parecen tenérsela jurada), giro mi cabeza desde la primera fila donde estamos sentados para disfrutar de las miradas de envidia y frustración de mis compañeros, también puedo ver a Nico en la esquina de la última fila, apoyado en la ventana con los auriculares puestos, mirando hacia fuera. ¡Pero qué rebelde el empollón!

 **\- Encantada, espero que nos llevemos bien.**

Dijo mi nueva compañera con una gran sonrisa y alzando su mano, yo le di la mía para completar el saludo, también con una gran sonrisa.

 **\- Sabes quién soy, ¿no?**

 **\- Si, tienes una web de fans en internet.**

 **\- ¿¡QUÉ?!**

 **\- Con fotos tuyas y todo.**

La chica rió y asomó su móvil para que no lo viera el profesor, el cual ya había empezado la lección, entonces me lo pasó, vi que tenía puesto la web que me había dicho "Todas con Fer" Llena de corazones y rosa y con fotos infraganti mías.

 **\- ¿Qué coño es esto?**

Le susurré a la chica, acercándome a ella para no alzar mucho la voz.

 **\- Un club de fans… En mi antiguo instituto había varias chicas muy enganchadas a la página… Deberías denunciarlo a la policía cuanto antes… Ya saben que te cambiaste de instituto y todo.**

Pues la verdad es que sí, las chicas dan mucho miedo cuando quieren, en serio. Me pregunto si Nico tendrá estos problemas o solo soy yo por ser demasiado guapo, suspiro y le devuelvo el móvil a la nueva, pensando en ir a la policía después de clase.

Teresa parece bastante atenta a las lecciones, se pone a escribir como una loca y pregunta de vez en cuando dudas, haciendo que el profesor se quede encantado, veo por el chat de clase que muchos ya la han emparejado con Nico. ¡Ey! ¿¡Y yo qué, gilipollas!? Bueno, supongo que pegan más por ser los dos estudiosos.

 **\- Qué va, si se me da fatal estudiar.**

Fue lo que me dijo ella cuando le pregunté, yo me reí de lo absurdo que es todo. Terminaron las clases y fui directamente a la comisaría para demandar, me retuvieron mucho tiempo allí para completar la demanda, cuando salí me vi en frente a Nico, que llevaba una bolsa con lo que parecía comida.

 **\- ¡Ey, tío! ¿Qué haces aquí?**


	7. Capítulo 7: Amigos

**_Capítulo 7: Amigos._**

Nico me sonrió, bastante desconcertado, me enseñó la bolsa que llevaba.

 **\- Mi padre trabaja aquí, siempre le traigo algo de comer. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has metidos en líos?**

Se rió, yo me reí con él, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro un poco fuertes de más, ¿pero quién se cree para burlarse de mí?

 **\- Soy un tío de ley, no me meto en problemas tan fácilmente.**

 **\- ¿En serio? Cualquiera lo diría…**

¡Pero será…! ¿Desde cuándo me ha perdido el respeto? Bueno, lo cojo de los hombros y le obligo andar hasta la puerta de la comisaría, Nico me miró extrañado.

 **\- ¿Qué haces?**

 **\- ¿No tienes que darle la comida a tu padre? Vamos, luego iremos a jugar o algo, que estoy aburrido.**

Al principio Nico se quejó hablando de algo de la tarea de matemáticas, pero no tardó en hacerse la idea de ir a divertirse conmigo, este chico es impresionantemente moldeable. Su padre era uno de los policías que me habían atendido, por lo que nos presentamos bien y le prometí cuidar bien de su hijo como buen amigo, al fin y al cavo es lo que suelo hacer. Salimos de allí y fuimos a jugar al baloncesto en la cancha de cerca de mi casa, jugamos hasta el anochecer, entre risas y sudores, Nico no era tan bueno como yo, aunque su físico no estaba nada mal, se cansaba rápido, al final acabamos jugando sin camisa del calor que sentíamos, algunas veces le hacía cosquillas para coger el balón, otras lo abrazaba por la espalda y lo levantaba para colocarlo detrás de mí. Nico tenía un pelo negro azabache bastante suelto, le llegaba hasta los ojos, pero la nuca la tenía descubierta, me gustaba pasarle la mano por ahí y revolverle el pelo ya que veía que le molestaba, además estaba bastante pálido, podía deducir que no salía mucho de su casa para estudiar y ser el primero, tenía un lunar en su omoplato que me llamó la atención, sus ojos eran un negro profundo, cuando sonreía se hacían más pequeños y parecía que brillaban por sí solos. La comisura de su boca y su mandíbula me daban bastante envidia, es normal que sea mi rival, el chico es muy atractivo, cualquier chica estaría detrás de él. Terminamos los dos tirados en el suelo entre risas con nuestras cabezas sudadas y sintiéndonos bastantes hediondos.

 **\- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Es muy tarde?**

Miré mi reloj entre jadeos e hice un ruido que significaba _"nos pasamos de la hora, pero me da puto igual"_.

 **\- … Debería irme a casa.**

Dijo Nico, yo lo miré sonriente.

 **\- Ven a mi casa, nos ducharemos y te podrás quedar a dormir.**


End file.
